Wonderwall
by midorimouse7
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter and Avengers one shots featuring the Next Generation of the Weasley/Potter Clan. Currently features a brooding Lily Potter stuck at a bus station and a bewildered Norse god getting his clothing style ripped into shreds. Also starring some very nice chairs.
1. Chapter 1

When Nick Fury announced that Rose Weasley was a terrorist you could almost hear the disbelief in the silence. For once Tony didn't crack a joke and Steve was grateful. Rose Weasley was a lot of things but terrorist is not a word he would have used to describe her. But then Fury showed them a surveillance video and one could not doubt that there was something odd about the girl he had thought he loved.

Perhaps not a terrorist but she was hiding something. She didn't have the instincts of a soldier, her reaction was too slow and she looked ready to bolt not fight. He would have thought she was simply observing the situation until she got close to the boy. She was doing something, the camera did not give the best angle but it was clear she was doing something. She was not acting like a normal civilian. A normal civilian would have called the police by now or shown more fear at a possible second bombing but Rose didn't exhibit any of this.

Even her nursing training did not explain the peculiar behavior. Rose checked for cameras something a nurse would not have done. He didn't think Rose was a terrorist but one could not deny that they needed answers.

.

.

They had all gathered in a room next to the small chamber Rose was in. Nick Fury had just entered the room and already Rose was acting different. He was aware that Fury looked intimidating to a normal person so he was expecting a flinch-even a tiny one. What he did not expect was for her to straighten her posture and look like a soldier awaiting orders. As far as he was aware Rose never had combat training. But that theory quickly died as she resumed a hunch and began to fidget under Fury's stare.

Fury started by stating some facts about Rose and she didn't dispute them. Then she started to tell her story.

"She's lying," said Natasha.

"I think she's telling the truth," said Bruce.

"Maybe but she's keeping things out. Fury asked for all the facts not a short version of the event," said Natasha.

"Maybe she just doesn't know what he wants," offered Tony.

But then Rose let out some stream by stating that she had told Fury everything and Natasha sent a smug smirk to the team. He would have congratulated her observations if it was anyone but Rose Weasley that was being questioned.

When Fury showed her the video Rose looked ready to bolt. But as soon as Fury began to question and prod, her body became relaxed. Who would relax at a subtle terrorist accusation?

"She's hiding something worse than terrorism?" Tony said in disbelief.

But then Rose gave a plausible explanation. It wasn't the best one but it was one that could be proven and show her innocence. If that was all he video had captured Steve would have sighed but he knew the most unusual part of the surveillance was the part of the boy. Bruce had explained the report to the team and he knew there was more to the picture.

When Fury explained the situation Rose shoulders tensed up again. Fury was laying on some guilt and he couldn't help but feel grateful that the thought of endangering a human made her worry. She seemed so relieved when Fury stated that the boy was fine and it gave Steve some hope.

But it also worried him that she refused to answer Fury. What could Rose possibly be hiding if she was willing to be accused of being a terrorist?

Her surprise at seeing them made him feel slightly guilty but he quickly shoved away that feeling. For all he knew Rose was something worse than part of some bomb planting. He couldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment. Right now he was Captain America, not just Steve Rogers.

"I'm a witch" was all she uttered. And it took Steve a second to process her statement.

"Well," said an equally shocked Tony, "I wasn't expecting that."

.

.

"Do you think she means witch as she's evil or witch as a potion making witch," said Tony as they watched Fury continue with his questioning. Not that they have gained any new information because Rose had not said anything after she dropped that last line.

"Either way it looks like Fury is going to crack soon," said Clint.

Tony was already smiling and even Steve could not help a small smile at the thought of somebody else infuriating the man. It was at that moment that two things happened: A blond man entered the room and he seemed to know Rose. Even from his greeting it was obvious that he knew her, possible a couple of years as he implied something about her family name. The surge of jealousy embarrassed Steve, he had no reasons to feel that. They weren't dating and the man seemed far too old to be romantically involved with her.

"Well look at that," said Natasha, "Seems Rose was hiding secrets too."

"Almost the same secret," added Clint.

"Rose? A British version of the Avengers? Lucy I'd believe but Rose?" said Tony.

"It would explain all of Lucy's scars," said Steve.

"You think all three girls were in on it?"

"The man, Ernie, just said she was the only one," Bruce pointed out.

"But her family was in on it," said Tony.

"Before you start accusing Molly," started Natasha, "You haven't exactly got the best track record. You still haven't told her about Iron Man. And besides it's Rose's secret not hers."

"Do you think they'll let ask talk with Rose," said Steve.

"Doubt it. Her lawyer just took her away," said Clint.

"Damn! I always wanted to leave Fury in such a state of shock."

Well at least Steve now knew why she broke up with him.

.

.

**AN: So now we see what went on other side during the interrogation. I have one more week of class left before finals but I'm going to try to update Simplest Terms by the end of the week. No promises but I have a decent part of it done so there's a good possibility. **

**So I have a few one shots planned but if there is anything people want to see in particular leave a review of PM. I have a lot of ideas but I really want to stretch this collection so I welcome everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplest Terms - Alternative Ending **

Rose didn't know why they were walking on eggshells whenever she appeared in the room. It wasn't anywhere close to her birthday and she was on speaking terms with Steve. There was no reasonable explanation as to why they behaved with such strange curiosity; watching her as though they didn't quite know what to make of her. But there were a lot of things Rose _didn't_ know.

Like why her head hurt when she recalled childhood memories. Or the unreasonable ache she felt in her heart when she walked past certain buildings. Or the questionable hazy memories of her school days. Those were the biggest red flag.

She was studying nursing and the textbook work was easy enough to remember (almost taxingly so) so she didn't know why she could not recall a single lesson from her childhood schooling. She could rationalize the younger stuff but she was still her early twenties so why couldn't she remember something from her teenage years?

She could see a fuzzy castle in the depths of her memories and she still knew the people that went to school with her. She could even hark back to some of her social outings, surrounded by people that were so terribly familiar yet brought forth feelings of frustration. But within those collected scenes there was no favorite class. There was no favorite professor; it was all missing. And it was something big ─ she could sense it.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do?" cried Molly.

"What do you mean? Just treat her like you normally would. Pretend it's like we all still didn't know, act like normal," said Tony.

"But we made references all the time! It's…we grew up together surrounding by it," said Molly.

"You act like you'll never be able to talk to her. It's not like she has lost her memory forever," piped Lucy.

"I thought it was since she broke an international law. If you tell her the truth the Ministry already said you would be punished too," Steve pointed out.

"You didn't grow up in a magical environment so you don't understand magic. It's not something that is confined, it is everywhere. Magic evolves, it seeps into everyday things in order to survive in modern societies," said Lucy.

"But she will be blind to it," argued Tony.

"She might now know but she _knows. _You can feel magic. A squib can't perform magic but they can still sense it," said Lucy.

"That doesn't make any sense. By your definition of magic then anyone who has some sort of inkling of the supernatural would be able to find it," said Bruce.

"Magic isn't science. It's…like trying to explain a how wizards and witches feel about their wands. It isn't just a stick that channels magic efficiently, it is infused with your magic," Lucy tried to explain.

"Her wand? Her wand! Of course, it makes sense─ you're brilliant Lucy─ if it builds up enough it will explode," Molly said triumphantly.

"But her wand got taken away from her. She won't remember any bond she had with it. And even if she could she would have to hold it to make the connection," said Tony.

"Not necessarily. A wand is an extension of the self. It is the means to channel your inner core of magic but you don't need it to do magic. It creates a link with you so you can do powerful magic but if your magic builds up you have accidental bouts," said Molly.

"A bit like you Bruce. The Hulk is a manifestation of emotions, magic is the same in a way," said Lucy.

"So all we have to do is make Rose angry and face the possible back lash? I'll rather face Hulk," joked Tony.

.

.

.

Steve continued to watch her. They had entered a tentative relationship. Not something official but it was headed that way. Molly had told him why Rose had broken things off with him and while he was disappointed that she didn't trust him he had time to properly move on from that. Both from when the first broke up to when he was introduced to the wizarding world. But this new─ while retaining parts of her personality ─was different.

She had changed after they broke up and he admired her work ethic but she was also more open. Now that she had no knowledge of magic she had no reason to hold back. She talked about her brother, her cousins, even her parents. Sometimes she confessed that she felt resentment towards her parents but she could never figure out why. It frustrated him since he knew the reasons but he could never tell her.

In response Steve had told her about his secret. She didn't seem to know (although Molly would swear that she knew since the day she met him in the book shop) but she did say it made sense. It seemed that anything that remotely hinted as something beyond average was wiped from her mind but hopefully the knowledge of super powers would keep her open to the idea of magic.

"Do you ever think it's weird that sometimes I feel like crying whenever I go by some buildings in the city? I feel like I'm mourning them or something which is strange since I've never been inside some those buildings," said Rose as they had lunch in the park.

"I think sometimes people have strong emotional attachments to things," said Steve.

"Well yes, but usually there is a reason for it, something from their childhood or some other strong emotional memory, but I don't have any attachments to the places. I was born and raised in England after all," said Rose.

"Maybe they are just repressed memories," said Steve.

"Mmm, maybe. I don't know though, it feels almost like some spiritual yearning when I pass them. The other day I was reading some writings from these nun type figures. They would lock themselves in a room and avoid all human contact, they got food through a flap, and they spent their whole day praying to God and searching for Him."

"Then they would have these almost hypnotic episodes and they would be deliriously high on emotions. It almost feels like that. It's almost supernatural."

"Maybe it's just one of those things that need a huge trauma to unlock," suggested Steve.

"Like when my dad cornered you," snickered Rose as Steve felt his face heat up.

That had been one of the most mortifying experiences in his life. Especially when all her uncles chimed in the conversation. It saddened him that all the threats of magic would never come out of Rose's mouth and he couldn't help but wonder if they ever would.

.

.

.

Lucy didn't know why her friends (and Molly) were making such a big deal over Rose. Rose was still Rose. She was pursuing the same career. She retained most of her personality─ even though they had been some subtle changes. Her magical aura was still the same. If anything it was like she was a muggle born who had yet to receive her letter. Her memory would return when the time was right.

Of course when the friends in question all had a scientific approach to life having no control over the situation drove them a bit crazy. At least Steve was handling it more appropriately. The others, well even Bruce had his moments.

They would plot surprises. From a quick danger to force some magic saving moments to the feelings of frustration when Tony would place everything on the top shelf, they tried everything. But they ignored the obvious. They could simply make her _believe_ in magic. Rose was observant enough to catch details other didn't. All they had to do was take to places were magic was a bit more obvious and Rose would put things together.

In fact Rose already was piecing the clues. She was reading her nursing books on memory. She was writing emails to her parents about certain aspects of their lives. She even asked Al what her favorite class in school had been.

Now it was only a matter of time.

.

* * *

.

**AN: The alternative ending to **_**Simplest Terms **_**which originally was going to be much darker but I decided to make it a hopeful ending since the world is already depressing. **

**Since the spring term just started this week I've been swamped with readings so it's cutting my writing time. I'll update in random intervals and probably short snippets. But I'm hoping to add a snippet of Tony in the wizarding world and the Weasley/Potter family will make random appearances. **

**Until then enjoy this short 'what-if'. All comments/critiques/notes are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was an explorer at heart. Bruce was a scientist. Perhaps, at glance, they wouldn't seem to fit. Not only because of their interest but many things; he was ten years her senior, he was working for a secret branch of the American government. But most importantly she was a witch.

Not that it bothered Bruce (he did have a huge green alter ego) but it would be a lie to ignore that there were complications. She was barely out of "high school" while he was nearing his 30's. She was still a child while he never really got a childhood at all. She was also a thrill seeker while he liked having life in simpler terms.

She was always off having some sort of adventure and she always came back with a new story, along with a new scar. He worried about her but it wouldn't be fair of him to ask her to forsake her job. Not when his was equally as dangerous.

So it was when Lucy eagerly invited him to join her on one of her adventures that he agreed. He told himself it was because he just wanted to keep an eye on her but he had given up lying to himself a long time ago.

"So where are we going?"

"Well my department wanted me to look for this new species of bug that was found in some muggle field. It breathes fire and everything," Lucy said as if a fire breathing animal was the most amazing thing possible.

"Would I even be allowed? It is part of, well, your secret department," said Bruce.

"Weelllll, I might have pulled some strings. But you're allowed to come so that's all that matters," Lucy confessed.

"Since you went through all that trouble," he said as Lucy jumped in victory.

.

.

.

"So these gloves are to protect you. I put some charms on your clothes but you should be fine. Just stay with me. I mean you can probably take care of yourself but I don't know how a team of wizards would respond to, well HIM," said Lucy.

"Probably the same way everyone else does," muttered Bruce.

"Squeal in excitement?" Lucy said as Bruce snorted at her optimism. Or maybe she was really serious, after all that was her reaction.

"Yes, that is the reaction people get when they see a huge green giant," said Bruce.

"Well not the green part but when we see giants up in the mountains the reaction tends to be excitement," said Lucy.

"You have giants," Bruce asked as he took in Lucy's response.

"We have dragons and unicorns why wouldn't we have giants," said Lucy.

"Well Molly said there were no elves so I assumed not every fantasy based creature would exist. That and giants would be a bit obvious," said Bruce.

"We do have elves though. Just not the weird people-slash-models muggles imagine. Maybe years ago but now all we have are House Elves," said Lucy.

"House Elves?"

"They're these short midget things that are really wrinkly and have the biggest eyes ever. Oh! And they always talk in 3rd person," said Lucy.

"…Now I see why Molly laughed and said no," said Bruce.

"Yup! But don't worry, the muggle world is full of disappointments too," Lucy said a bit too cheerfully.

.

.

.

"Look, there it is," said Lucy.

"Maybe you should wait for someone to help you," Bruce suggested as Lucy inched over to the animal. When she said bug he had imagined a small beetle not something the size of a bowling ball. He had faith in Lucy's abilities but he also had faith in the animal's abilities to set her on fire.

"It's just a little baby. Besides I'll be careful," said Lucy as she raised her wand.

"Lucy wait─"

"Aguamenti!"

"Stupefy!"

Bruce could only watch as Lucy patted her leg that had caught on fire. Her team had arrived just as the fire shot out so she didn't have any real lasting damaged but there was no doubt in Bruce's mind this wasn't always the case.

The assigned team leader of the group walked towards the duo as another wizard zipped his way towards Lucy with a jar of cream in his hands.

"Well at least you were able to distract it. Next time wait for the rest of the team Weasley. Banner here had the right idea."

"Just a scratch boss," Lucy complained.

"This time. Maybe next time it will be just an eye."

"Team player, got it," Lucy said with an eye roll, making Bruce frown. The rest of the wizards left to take the 'bug' to a proper holding cell leaving, one of the wizards leaving a paste on her leg, permitting Bruce to confront Lucy in private.

"You should have waited," he said.

"I knew you would save me if something bad happened. It's not like it was a dragon or something," said Lucy.

"But I didn't save you, your team did. A team that was there to help you so you wouldn't have to get hurt," Bruce said.

"It's part of my job Bruce. There are risks in every adventure," said Lucy.

"Just promise me you'll keep those risks minimum. I- Your team can't always save you," said Bruce.

"Maybe but Hulk will," said Lucy.

Bruce only let out a frustrated sigh as he helped Lucy hop towards the rest of the team. She was still a child he chanted to himself.

"By the way Bruce, I think everyone should squeal when they see the other guy," Lucy said with a small smile.

Bruce found himself smiling back all while wondering how she could say the right thing to make him feel better and drive him into a frenzy state all within the same window of time.

* * *

**AN: A bit short but I thought they deserved some screen time. I mean I love Molly and Rose too but Lucy is so refreshing and I want to get away from darker themes. I thought it was a bit awkward since I was writing while watching Grey's Anatomy so my attention wasn't 100 percent. **

**I also wanted to present more flaws in Lucy's character. I did it with Molly. I did it with Rose. Lucy needs flaws too. Being a bit careless with your life is not a HUGE tragic flaw but it's an underlying tension in her relationship with Bruce. It also serves as a highlight of their age difference. **

**I'm not exactly against huge gaps in age but I know realistically there is going to be strife. There's maturity, cultural aspects, and a ton of other things they will need to work through. **

**So any thoughts on Lucy and Bruce? Are they still on the friends level? Can they move into a relationship or does Lucy need a few years under her belt? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Lily felt that being born into a magical family brought along more problems than solutions. She had graduated from Hogwarts with both Lucy and Hugo and while it was wonderful that she had family her age it was annoying to always be compared to them.

It was impossible to avoid comparisons in the Weasley family, with so many of them it seemed every personality type was taken, but it still didn't make it any less irksome. As a result Lily took it upon herself to be the exact opposite everyone else. She didn't get a job after graduation, no internships, no travel; she did everything she could to come off as a typical rebellious muggle teen. She went out to dance every night. She lived off her parents couch and food. And in one memorable moment flew her father's prized Firebolt ('A work of art' her Uncle Ron had dismayed) while engaging in…ahem questionable activity with a Hogwarts fling. It was exactly one year after graduation that her parents apparently had enough.

Her parents had made some Floo calls and arranged for Lily to join her cousins in the States and live the summer off as a muggle. And if that wasn't torture enough, which in Lily's opinion was beyond cruel, her Aunt Hermione had pulled some strings to give Lily enough credentials to take some basic muggle courses at a muggle school.

It was unfair and just because Rose and Molly were weirdoes that wanted to live as muggles didn't mean that she wanted to do the same. It wasn't fair and Lily was sick of hearing how happy New York had made Molly. Or how Lucy was more grounded and mature. Or how Rose had finally let go of her "crippling" fear of love. Rose didn't have a crippling fear; she just acted like a stupid insecure girl and to top it all off almost caused an international incident.

It was with those thought that Lily arrived fuming at the muggle airport and all the while she could not wait for Rose or Molly to lose their temper and kick her out. Living on the muggle streets would freak her parents out and Lily would be home enjoying the comforts of wizard-life faster than you can say Quidditch. Or at least that was her thought until she saw the group that came to pick her up.

Lily had met her cousin's friends on that memorable day they "buried" Rose. Which in all honestly ruined Lily's day as she was forced to wear an itchy black cloak to give the appearance of real grief. She was already irritable (Why did Rose get away with breaking the law?) and having to put on something so hideous, so she wasn't in the best of moods when she met them. All she remembered was when her uncles and male cousins all teamed to give the greatest TALK to her cousin's companions. That and the fact that Molly was dating the muggle equivalent of a Malfoy.

Uncle Percy had turned into a very interesting color at the mention of the wizard equivalent. Actually so did a lot of her Uncles. Although James seemed to almost burst of glee when he heard that piece of information but so did she so who was she to judge?

They were all waiting for her with an obnoxious banner that Lily thought was rather pointless. The Weasley hair was always a giant give away. She dragged her feet towards the mismatched group with hopes of a quick summer already on her mind. She could already feel the curious glances at her muggle clad figure and for once in her life Lily wished that they would write her off as a Potter and let her be.

But that didn't happen because she was in America and apparently people here were crazy and experienced life altering situations.

"You'll love the chairs that Tony has," is the first things that Lucy says as she incased Lily in a hug.

And apparently they had nice chairs too.

.

.

"Well I don't know why mum thought it was such a big deal. I mean it was only a party. It's not like I snuck out and got married to the bloke or something," Lily chatted away to one of her fellow classmates.

She has been enrolled in a theatre class, well a costume making class but it was a division of the theatre department, and Lily couldn't help but feel that her family had finally done one right. She still disliked the idea of having to live with her cousins but the strange muggle company helped appease her temper.

"I know, right! I remember when I was a senior in high school my mom practically screamed herself hoarse when she found out I spent a night in a mixed dorm. Honestly, it's not like I was going to sleep with a guy in front of people."

"I imagine she wouldn't let you go to my school. I went to this boarding school and it was so ridiculously easy to sneak into the boys dormitory," Lily said with a sigh, "It's like adults like to delude themselves into thinking we're stupid then get all shocked when we prove them wrong."

"Yeah! Exactly, I never thought about it like that but I totally get where you are coming from. Ohh, I like the color you added on that piece. Is it to signify how Juliet was rebelling against her family?"

Lily nodded as she continued on with her work all while happily exchanging adventure tales with her desk partner. Even though Lily was only making period costumes for her class she did learn how to use a sewing machine and she badgered Molly into buying one so she could practice at their apartment. She wouldn't be making any great contributions to her wardrobe but a start was a start.

Plus this new found interest meant Lily could happily use her parents money to buy juicy muggle magazines all while using fashion inspiration as the reason of purchase. She had just bought one before class that day and she eagerly started to go through it when she felt a shadow fall upon her shoulder.

She snuck a glance at almost shudder at the Snape-like person that sat on the bench. She had been in enough trouble to warrant trips to see the headmaster, giving her ample opportunity to memorize the form of the Slytherin headmaster and she could honestly say she never thought she would see a reasonable likeness of him in a muggle bench thousands of miles away from home.

It wasn't just the hair but he even had the whole Slytherin colors going for him. Honestly, can a man be any more obvious. Something must have shown in her expression because the man in turn narrowed his eyes as he glanced her way. Since she was feeling charitable she figured she would do society a favor and tell him about his cliché clothes. Really, it was just the humane thing to do.

"Do you purposely dress in a way to make it easier for people to identify you? I would think someone like you would be more subtle," said Lily.

"Someone like me? Have we ever met?" the man questioned.

"Well not personally but with clothes like that it's not like I need too. It's so obvious you're a rebel of sorts. And the hair! You've obviously been hiding away if you think it is okay to walk around in public looking like that," Lily said disdainfully.

"My hair?"

"Yes your hair. I mean those spiky waves would look wonderful…on a girl. And the leather! You can just hear it proclaiming 'Look-I'm-trying-my-best-to-go-against-my-parents- expectations'"

The man narrowed his eyes even farther and Lily swore she felt some malevolent aura flicker in the air but she always had been a bit melodramatic.

"You're one of them too," accused the man.

"What a girl? A fashion critic? Sane?"

"No one of those females hanging around those…Avengers," he said with great distaste.

"Oh, you mean my cousins. Yeah, unfortunately we come from the same gene pool but I got lucky enough to inherit some semblance of normalcy. Even though no one appreciates it," Lily finished with a haughty sniff.

"At least you get along. My parents set my brother out to destroy me," said the man as he tried to win in a bizarre version of my life sucks more than yours.

"They sent me here to become more Weasley-that's my last name by the way- never mind the fact that I'm a genius in my own right," said Lily

"Although I guess I should thank them since they did send me to a place to cultivate my mind," Lily added as an afterthought.

"And this power, how does it manifest," the man said after a moment of silence.

"Mostly in the form of reckless action but it does occasionally manifest in the name of fashion in the name if fashion. If you want I can help you make a better outfit. We can make you blend in more otherwise you're brother is going to be able to kill from a 50 mile radius and most of society would probably cheer him on. I mean all leather? With that hair, it's like begging to be placed in the most wanted list."

"Why should I care what humans think of me," the man said as he stood from the bench. In all honesty Lily had no clue what this guy was. Obviously not human since he knew the Avengers but other than that he was a wild card. But right now Lily was just too bored to care.

"Because apparently they make nice chairs," said Lily as she recalled Lucy's greeting.

This seemed to stop the man as he faltered a bit from his stance.

"And you shouldn't care what your brother says either since he is probably the reason you are such a walking disaster," Lily continued to plow on, "If you want we can go get ice cream and marvel at the nice furniture humans make while plotting a way to make our families miserable."

The man got a curious look in his eye before he broke into a wide smile. Well it was obviously a fake one but Lily vowed to see a real one before the week was out.

"And where would we see this nice furniture," said the man.

"Tell me your name first. It's only fair since you know mine," said Lily.

"You never told me your name," the man mused.

"Oh," Lily went red with embarrassment, "Sorry I'm used to everyone knowing my name since my dad is 'famous' and stuff. I'm Lily. Lily Potter," she said.

"Loki," he said after he settled Lily with a questioning gaze.

"Grand! Now, technically I'm banned from Stark Towers right now after I set some machine on fire when it talked to me but I can zap as in. A few destroyed buildings are nothing in the great scheme of things," Lily said happily.

"Well this certainly wasn't what I had planned when I escaped my prison," Loki murmured.

"I didn't plan on having this either," confessed Lily.

At Loki's quirked eyebrows Lily explained, "Life altering situations. It seems that they're a thing here."

**Not a lot of Avenger action or even Rose or Lucy or even Molly but I did grow to like Lily. I based her a bit of Calvin (from the comics) and Loki was drugged up on prison food so that is my explanation of his characterization. Well that and I have no clue what his character is like since I have yet to see Avengers. Although I did enjoy the individual hero movies. **

**This was a requested pairing that honestly I never would have dreamed of making but I've grown to like it. Hopefully it was to your liking. **

**I've been a bit busy with life and I wasn't really pressed to add more to this story but I am leaving for Spain in a week so I might come back full of ideas. Though in all honesty you won't see anything for a while since I have exams coming up and a ton of things due before Easter break is done. But hopefully the craziness of Lily/Loki can keep you satisfied until I can cook something else up. **

**I wrote this while hyped on mocha at three in the morning yesterday and then finished the rest of it and edited it at one in the morning today with an addition of even more mocha so it's probably riddled with grammar mistakes and the works so feel free to poke fun. **

**Any request, suggestions, comments I will happily take so leave a review if you can. **


End file.
